


At Home

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Coming back home after taking down BPO.





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



> Thank you very much to Ashling for stepping in for a last minute SPaG, much appreciated :)

It hasn't been easy for Sun, returning home.

She doesn't complain, but Kwan-Ho notes the strain in the tightness around her mouth, the dark shadows under her eyes. It's all over the media, of course. Her brother’s finally in prison, but that's not the end of it. This latest scandal has severely impacted Bak corporation stocks; shareholder confidence is low. Sun's working all hours of the day to rebuild the brand.

He's learned to give Sun space when she gets home late. He prepares the evening meal and watches the news. When Sun walks in, shoulders drooping with discouragement and fists clenched after another round of resistance and backstabbing from President Kim, Kwan-Ho leaves her to take out her frustration on the punching bag until her eyes clear and she's present again, his Sun; the warrior with the kindest of hearts.

When Sun had announced her plans to take her father's place—her place—at the head of the company, Kwan-Ho hadn't doubted her ability to do so for a moment. After everything she's been through, everything she's done to survive, facing down a bunch of stubborn old men stuck in the past won’t be a problem for her.

President Kim, Joong-Ki’s man, had threatened to make trouble. No amount of reason, or logic, or proof of Sun's financial know-how and ability to lead and to sway the stakeholders’ opinion had been able to win him over. Sun had sighed and shaken her head in a resigned sort of way. Two days later Kim was resigning his position amongst rumours of the existence of a video of the man engaged in indecent and even illegal acts. Kwan-Ho had looked up from the news report, eyebrows raised, and Sun had shrugged and said, “If it exists, Nomi can find it.” He’s grateful that Sun has other people that she can depend on to have her back.

 

Kwan-Ho’s stretched out on the couch watching the evening news, Jindo lying beside him. He’s idly scratching behind the dog’s ears as Jindo regards him through half closed eyes, clearly accepting this attention as his due. When Sun had said she wanted him to meet her family, Kwan-Ho had been prepared to charm elderly aunts, not a four-legged creature with sharp teeth suspicious of this new person in his human’s life. 

Kwan-Ho hadn’t made the mistake of dismissing Jindo’s importance to Sun. He’d never had much to do with dogs before, so he’d gone online to read about how to relate to them. Sun had come up behind him and leaned down to wind her arms around his neck. She’d laughed a little when she’d seen what he was looking at. “You have no need to be concerned,” she’d murmured. “Jindo will love you as much as I do.”

His heart aches as he thinks about that statement. Sun still has trouble saying the words and Kwan-Ho vows to make up for every lonely moment she experienced growing up. He’s only aware that he’s stopped scratching the dog’s ears when Jindo nudges hopefully at his hand. He’s just running his hand over the dog’s head in apology when Jindo’s ears prick and he launches himself off the couch. He stands at the screen door, and looks back at Kwan-Ho expectantly. “All right,” Kwan-Ho grumbles, “I’m coming.” 

Kwan-Ho opens the door for the dog and then leans against the door jamb to watch Sun as as she comes up the path. She stops to greet Jindo as he gazes up at her, his tail wagging. She leans down with both hands to scruff at the thick fur around the dog's neck and there's an ease in her that Kwan-Ho hasn't seen since they'd come back to Korea. She looks up, and her beautiful smile widens when she sees him. Kwan-Ho feels his heart expand with the rush of love he feels for her.

Then Sun is there, stepping straight into his arms, tilting her head to kiss him, her body relaxing against him. "Good evening," she breathes.

"Have you had a good day?" Kwan-Ho reluctantly loosens his grip around her waist. He guides her inside, closing the door behind them with his foot.

"Mmm hm." She sinks down onto the couch and puts her head back, closing her eyes. Kwan-Ho sits on the ottoman opposite and lifts her legs into his lap. He removes her shoes and puts them down beside the couch, then slides his hands gently over her calves and ankles to wrap around her deceptively delicate-looking feet. With his thumbs he starts to rub from the arch to the ball of each foot, watching Sun’s face as the tension around her eyes fades. 

She lets out a low, appreciative moan, gives a whole body stretch and relaxes into the couch. She radiates contentment. Kwan-Ho could do this forever if it meant Sun looks like this, feels like this. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her, he thinks.

She’s likely hungry, though. She usually skips lunch. He gives her arch one more strong rub, eliciting another moan, and then gently moves her legs out of the way while he gets up and then places them gently back on the ottoman.

Sun’s still in the same position when he brings back bowls of kimchi dumpling soup and a pot of tea. He places the tray on the coffee table beside her. She sits up and opens her eyes properly for the first time since she got home.  
She brushes white hairs off the seat cushion beside her and looks at them both with narrowed eyes. Kwan-Ho does his best to look innocent. Jindo puts his head on the floor and puts his paws over his eyes. Sun huffs in amusement, shaking her head reprovingly. "You shouldn't allow him on your furniture. He's taking advantage of your good nature."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kwan-Ho says, as he sits down beside her, conveniently obscuring any incriminating evidence.

“Of course not,” Sun says drily, but there’s a hint of a smile on her lips and her eyes shine as she looks at Jindo then back at him. She leans into Kwan-Ho’s arm and stares at him in that intense way that makes his chest feel tight, makes him feel like he would fight the whole world for her. “You take good care of me,” she murmurs.

He wants to. For the rest of their lives, if she’ll allow it. He knows she doesn’t need it, that she can take care of herself. She’s been doing it all of her life, and it breaks his heart that she’s had to. They’re going to Paris next week, for Nomi and Amanita’s wedding and taking an extended vacation. Kwan-Ho plans to ask her to marry him then, but in the meantime there’s meals together, and foot massages, and sparring and walks along the river in the evenings, when Sun holds his hand and stares up at the stars and looks as carefree as he’s ever seen her. 

Sun’s settled back on the couch with her bowl of soup and is watching the news. Kwan-Ho sits back as well and puts his feet up next hers on the ottoman. Sun knocks her socked foot gently against his without taking her eyes off the screen. For a moment Kwan-Ho marvels at how far they’ve come to be here like this, together. He smiles to himself and tucks into his soup, content.


End file.
